This is an application for a Mentored Career Development program, directed toward junior faculty from any department, school, or unit of Georgetown University, Howard University, or MedStar Health, all partners in the Georgetown-Howard Universities Center for Clinical and Translational Science (GHUCCTS), who seek to develop interdisciplinary research careers in translational team science. We request support for 3 scholar positions each year, in accord with our status as a ?small? CTSA Hub. We draw upon a richly-qualified applicant pool that is diverse with respect to prior scientific and professional training, discipline, translational stage(s), research focus, gender, race and ethnicity. This diversity informs our highly individualized and competency based training program, anchored by equally-diverse dual/team mentorship in order to favor the pursuit of collaborative interdisciplinary team science addressing important health disparities. Plans are proposed to recruit highly qualified women, members of underrepresented minority groups and scholars with self-identified disabilities into our program. Scholar training plans, each constructed in response to a carefully-developed individualized development plan (IDP), flexibly but rigorously address the core competencies in translational research while developing the skills, attitudes, and behaviors that favor collaboration in team science. All scholars are educated in the responsible conduct of research, are offered mentored experiences to develop skills needed for their proposed research, are educated in human health and disease-related aspects of their research, are given practical training in grant writing and peer review, rigorous research and analytic methods, and skills in scientific communication. Likewise, their mentors are carefully-selected and rigorously trained. We propose an evaluation plan that focused on both program process and outcomes for scholars (during and after training), mentors, curricula, educational experiences, program leadership and administration along with specific metrics and advisory committee input in order to favor critical revision and continued improvement of the proposed career development program.